Heal the pain
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: SwanBeliever and SwanFire react to the Christmas Passing of George Michael, my favorite 80s artist. Please bear with me while I handle this though my Once favorites. I'll back to more cheerful fare soon. Takes place in my Bae's still alive verse.


Heal the pain. By Momma Bear Emma Swan. SwanBeliever and SwanFire react to the Christmas Passing of George Michael, my favorite 80s artist. Please bear with me while I handle this though my Once favorites. I'll back to more cheerful fare soon. Takes place in my Bae's still alive verse. Henry wakes up on December 26 to Goldspinner nuzzling him. He looks at the clock 9:00AM. "I should probably feed you and let you out to do your thing. I'll walk you later it's supposed to be warmer today. Sorry I make you wait for me to get up during vacation how was your first Christmas boy? You understand huh? We did have a busy day yesterday." He woof happily "You like the Honey Baked ham Huh? Mom said you reminded her of me when you were playing with boxes and wrapping paper. I know you liked all the attention. Grandma Snow and Grandpa David love animals. That's why they spoiled you rotten yesterday. I'm glad I only had to pull Graham away from your tail once. He'll be a lot more fun when he learns to play with you gently I promise he's a great baby. He just has to learn to not yank your ears or tail." I go to the kitchen with Goldie to get his science diet and notice both my mom and dad texting on their smart phones. "Not another one " Dad sighs. I hope grandpa's not backsliding into evil again. He promised me he was through with the darkness. "This has been a rough year for 80s stars even if this one's a Facebook Hoax." Mom says. Who could they be referring to, the music world already lost Prince, Glen Fry, and David Bowie, who I mostly knew from the movies. Lots of big figures from the 80s have died this year. I just realized how much of my mom, Emma, and Dad's music and movie taste I share. I'm not ashamed to admit I cried when Gene Wilder died, his version of Willie Wonka is the first live action movies I remember. I give Goldspinner his food and go in the living room to see what's going on. They looking for a News channel to find out if whoever it is really died. They almost pass MTV classic when they see a rarely shown George Michael video for praying time, with news crawl at bottom saying George Michael passed away sometime Christmas day. That has to stink for his family. I know he lost his mom or mum as they say there a few years ago but I think his dad was still alive and he had two sisters. They both say a few words I won't repeat. When they read what Madonna posted they say "She said it!" "Wake me up before you go go was the first pop song I heard when I got back to the world without magic in the early 80s. I thought the music here was strange in general at first but I loved that happy bubbly song. I became a fan even when other boys said his music was girly music and he has to like guys better than boys. I didn't care all I knew was it made me feel good in this odd world. I listened to it on a borrowed Walkman when I got my first shots at 14. His music matured as he did, as we both did" Neal remembers. "I think I first heard his music when I was 7, both of the daughters of my foster mother loved his music and her too. This was a nice home. They actually seemed to care about me and other girl in their care. The daughter Heather introduced me to Wham then to the Faith Album skipping THAT song, I didn't hear that till I got my own store bought copy at age 11. They made me a censored copy for my 8th birthday. I lived with them for 2 and 1/2 years one of my longer placements. I carried the tape with me from home to home till it unraveled, the homemade copy, then I got the store bought copy" Emma says. "A babysitter introduced me to his music when I was 7 or 8 I think ,until that I'd only heard kids bop or wee sing music" I tell them "her sharing that with me made me feel so grown up." We listened to the music and watch the videos till we are all crying. This attracts Goldie's attention he cuddles up to me first, then mom, and then dad. I hope his loved ones have a animal to give them comfort in the dark days to c Authors note George and his music has been a major part of my life since I was 13. It's still a shock that he's gone; there will be no more albums or tours. 2016 was a hard year for celebrity deaths; let this story be a tribute to all we've lost not just George, Rest in Peace. ome. "I should probably feed you and let you out to do your thing. I'll walk you later it's supposed to be warmer today. Sorry I make you wait for me to get up during vacation how was your first Christmas boy? You understand huh? We did have a busy day yesterday." 


End file.
